


Ese deber con sabor a derrota

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser un marine y elegir entre sus nietos y la justicia, era algo de lo que más se temía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese deber con sabor a derrota

**Título:** Ese deber con sabor a derrota.

 **Autor:** Naghi-tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Pareja:** Garp

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Género:** Family, drama

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son de **Eiichiro Oda** yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Ser un marine y elegir entre sus nietos y la justicia, era algo de lo que más se temía.

 **Número de palabras:** 420  **Tabla:** Helados     **No. Y nombre del reto:** 025\. Mousse de Limón

 

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

 

_“Estuviste frente a ellos maldito, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?, ¿Por qué no los ayudaste?, ¿Por qué solo viste morir a Ace?, ¡¿Primero está el deber que tu familia?! ¡Oye Garp, ¿Así que eres el héroe de la Marina?! ¡Púdrete maldito viejo!”_

—Dadan

 

 

 

 

No, no es que no hubiera querido ayudar a sus nietos, no, no es que fuera primero el deber, es que la razón era, que por mucho que quiso ayudarlos, por mucho que quiso protegerles, ellos ya se habían vuelto poderosos, y Sengoku le había amenazado, que se fuera al diablo, eran su familia, los vio crecer y vio morir a uno de sus nietos.

Dicen que el dolor más grande es que un padre vea a su hijo morir, eso no es cierto, el dolor más grande de un ser humano, es ver a su nieto morir, porque para a los ancianos como él, la esperanza y el sueño, es ver que sus nietos sean felices. Por eso Sengoku lo derribó, porque quería matar a Akainu, quería hacerle pedazos.

Ahora, siendo un retirado de la marina, solo se encargaba de entrenar a jóvenes, enseñándoles su propia visión de justicia…

Recordó, —odiaba aquello, porque ya siendo un adulto con suficientes años como para recordar, aquello era doloroso—que el primero en morir fue su nieto adoptivo: Sabo, no lo llegó a conocer tan bien, pero le dolió perderle, ahí, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que sufriría por los sueños de los nietos que le quedaban…  

— _Abuelo... ¿tú crees que yo debí haber nacido?_

_—Esa es una pregunta... que solo podrás contestar viviendo._

Recordó también esa charla, cuando Ace todavía no conocía a Luffy, cuando el pequeñajo odiaba la vida. Porque para Ace, Gol D. Roger no era nada más que un ser vil. Hasta que Luffy llegó y le hizo ver, que para él, Ace era genial.

No quería ver morir a su único nieto (y de sangre), no lo aguantaría, suficiente dolor tuvo cuando Dadan le había reprochado a bases de golpes aquello que a su vez el mismo lo hacía, ¿Por qué no los ayudó? La respuesta era simple: Porque ellos ya habían elegido su destino. Ahora, retirado y anciano, sonreía, porque Luffy era un hueso difícil de roer, no por nada era su nieto.

Lloró, claro que lo hizo, porque para alguien como él, perderlo casi todo era algo que dolía, pero había que seguir adelante, con ese amargo sabor que el deber deja… porque para él, esa guerra fue una derrota.

 

 

 **Notas de Naghi-tan:** Reviews pliz…

 

 

 

Tchao!


End file.
